Rumors
by anaBTRusher
Summary: A rumor emerges after a meet and greet during the summer tour, which is bound to change the band forever. A bit of Kogan friendship. Warning: suicide and strong language. Feedback is welcomed!


**Hello again! It's Ana here with another story after Secret Life. It's Kendall-centered, with Kogan brotherly love (NO SLASH!) and it will be a little too sad! I am not sure about the rating though! Like Stop the Hate, it can be considered either Real-Person fic or you can think of Kendall in the TV show. I am not mentioning surnames, families, etc. **

**Hope you like it!**

**Rumors**

**Kendall's POV**

I waited along with my band mates, Carlos, Logan and James, for the next person who would be lucky enough to meet us at the meet and greet session of our. Finally, she showed up.

She was a little girl, with curly blond hair, and green eyes. I could perfectly imagine my future daughter looking like her. She looked so funny, with her huge BTR shirt and her big cap on! I saw her clutching a photo of us and a sharpie. Her mom was standing behind her, smiling at my friends. She wasn't even looking at me, and her smile seemed fake.

My friends seemed to ignore how cold she seemed. They were just being friendly to her. The little girl fell onto Carlos' arms as he lifted her up, whispering "what a cute little girl". He then put her down and Logan placed a hand on her shoulder. "What's your name, lil girl?" he asked. I knew he was a bit nervous around kids, but when it came to ladies, he always let loose.

"Michaela Sanders" the girl mumbled, putting a finger in her mouth. Logan grinned at her as he signed her photo, handing it to the rest. Carlos signed it last, as he handed it to me. I signed as well, and looked up at her mom, putting on my friendly smile. She looked at me like I was some badass. I could tell she didn't like us, mostly me. It hurt my feelings to think of that, but I took a deep breath and handed her the photo and sharpie. "Are you done?" she asked me sternly as she put them in her bag.

"_Nah, I am still signing" _I thought but tried to remain cool and nodded. I turned around when I heard James call out my name:

"Hey, Kenny hasn't held Michaela yet!" as he put her down. The girl ran quickly to my side, as she fell on my arms, giggling. "You are my favorite" she whispered. "Glad to know" I smiled as I lifted her up. Trying to hold her in a better position, I placed my left arm over her butt, while holding her with the other one. "How old are you?" I cooed.

"Four" she muttered, grinning. I smiled and placed a small kiss on her cheek. I was happiest when it came to being around kids, and always dreamt of having my own one day. However, it takes two to make a baby, and I was still single.

Suddenly, her mom gripped her, almost dragging me along, and looked at me angrily.

"You sick pervert!" she blurted out, almost spitting out the last word. "You and your stupid band deserve to be killed! I hate you!" as she left, Michaela squirming in her arms.

"She didn't even take a picture with us!" Logan said. He then looked at me. "Kendall, what's wrong?" he asked me.

"Nothing" I replied, swallowing the lump in my throat. "You look like you are about to cry" Carlos added. "Forget about her stupid remark" James added.

"Leave me alone guys" I muttered. "Kendall, what is wrong…" Logan began.

"Leave me alone!" I screamed as I quickly ran to the nearest restroom. I took a deep breath as I tried to blink back my tears. She had called me a pervert. Just because I was friendly to her daughter. "I am not a pervert" I muttered, as I sat on the floor. "I am not a pervert" I said again, as tears started rolling down my face. "I AM NOT A PERVERT!" I yelled, as I started sobbing.

I knew that this wasn't gonna end well.

* * *

_The next morning_

I had barely slept all night. I was too busy thinking about what this woman would do. Suddenly, I heard the doorbell ring. "Who can it be?" I mumbled as I got up, putting on my Spiderman T-Shirt and went to the living room, running my fingers through my blond hair in an attempt to fix it.

I opened the door. What I saw surprised me. There were two police officers waiting for me. "What is wrong?" I asked. "I didn't do anything…"

"You are under arrest for sexual assault" one of them said.

"What?" I asked. I finally understood. That woman had done it. "I didn't do anything…" I muttered.

"You will say that in court" the other replied as they dragged me out of my apartment.

* * *

The woman was actually the one that said those things to the cops, and I was prepared to go to court next week. A guy named Kenneth would be my lawyer.

In the afternoon, I turned on the TV, and flipped through the channels. Suddenly, I heard my name being mentioned. I gasped when I actually heard what they were saying:

"_Big Time Rush: Big Time Pedos?"_

_It seems like the perfect guys of the hit TV Show "Big Time Rush" and the successful boy band with the same name have started to exhibit deviant behavior, as Kendall has been seen being taken to the police station. Later on, a woman tweeted that the sweet blond guy that has girls all over the world fall head over heels for him, had sexually assaulted her little daughter at the meet and greet in Chicago. She described him as a "sick perverted bastard" As of yet, we have no information of whether he is innocent or not, but Rushers all over the world seem to have been disappointed at him._

I couldn't look at more. I turned off the TV, and buried my face in my hands, trying to hold back sobs. I knew it! This nutjob really hated me. She was bound to do more, I was sure. After a while, I opened Twitter **(don't own Twitter) **on my iPhone **(don't own iPhone)** and looked at millions of people tweeting me:

"_WTF? And I thought that BTR would be a clean band. Turns out, One Direction, who sometimes ignores fans, is better that Big Time Pedophiles"_

"_I lost my faith in them after what I saw on GossipNews. I wasn't expecting that from you, Kendall. I think I am ashamed of being a rusher now"_

The next tweet however, brought a smile to my tear-stained face:

"_I don't believe it guys! Kenny is too sweet and loving to do that to a child. And even if he did that, a real rusher should support him"_

However, a reply to this tweet made me cry again:

"_Yeah, right. I am never gonna support a sick bastard like him, no matter how much I love his music"_

I threw my phone on the couch and started sobbing. People couldn't be that harsh to me! Especially when I didn't do anything to anyone!

"_Maybe I could tweet the truth to them?" _I thought, but immediately pictured the rude responses I would receive. No one would believe me, unless they heard it on TV. I was hopeless.

* * *

In the afternoon, I received millions of calls, including my family, my friends, even Logan, James and Carlos. I would repeat the same thing:

"I did nothing! I only hugged and kissed one girl's cheek, and her mom thought I was a pedo or something"

However, I had that feeling that no one believed me. Even the closest people to me. I had to win that battle myself. I couldn't depend on anyone anymore.

I sat on the couch and turned on the TV. However, seeing my name and the whole "sexual assault" thing being mentioned, I quickly turned it off and started sobbing, burying my face in my hands. I couldn't believe that just a rumor could ruin my career, and the BTR career, in general.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. I wiped the tears off my eyes, and went to answer the door. Logan was there. Of all the BTR guys, he was the closest to me, and was always there for me.

"Logan, I don't feel like talking to anyone right now" I said, running my fingers through my blond hair.

"I am pretty sure you want to talk to your best friend" he said. "Okay" I muttered. Maybe he was right. Besides, all I needed now was someone to talk to.

We sat on the couch, and I offered to bring something to drink, but Logan stopped me. "I can walk on my own" "Okay" I muttered, not having the courage to speak with complete sentences. Logan came back, holding two glasses of water. "Have you eaten or drank something, man?" I shook my head.

"I think that if I try to put anything in my mouth, I will throw up" I said. "You should at least drink some water"

"I can't dude…"

"Just a sip or I will force you to drink it all" he cut me off. A faint smile showed up on my face as I drank some water. I felt a burning sensation in my mouth, like I was about to throw my guts up, but I managed to hold it in.

"Kendall, I believe you. I was there when it happened, ad I know that you're not the sick bastard this fucking crazy woman said you were"

"I just can't take it any longer!" I exclaimed. "The trial is in a week, and I can't imagine what will happen during that!"

Logan approached me and hugged me tightly. "I just don't get how our rushers believed all this bullshit" I sobbed against his shoulder. "And the hate on YouTube **(don't own Youtube),** Twitter and Facebook **(don't own facebook) **doesn't help either. Now everyone hates us more!"

"I know" he said. "But it will soon be over" I pulled out and looked at him.

"What will be the price?" I asked him, tears in my eyes. "The band will break up, and the world will still remember me as the guy that was accused of harming an innocent kid. This bitch has ruined my life!"

"Man, we'll get over this!" Logan said, placing a hand on my shoulder, his voice cracking. "Just stay strong. For our friendship. For the band. For our dream. For Big Time Rush"

"Maybe I can. But I am not sure for how longer"

"I can spend the night here, if you want" he suggested. I agreed. The rest of the day, we were talking about any topic imaginable, completely avoiding our phones, laptop and TV. I had begun to forget about the whole thing, and we finally slept at like two in the morning, on the couch. I felt so comfortable in Logan's arms.

At some point, however, I felt Logan move, and suddenly, I was alone on the couch. I slightly opened my eyes, and saw Logan looking at my phone. "Screw you fucking haters!" he exclaimed, as he was about to slam the phone down. He put it on the couch, and left the house. When I made sure he had left, I took my phone in my hands.

"_You can handle it, Kendall" _I thought. _"You can handle it. Logan made you feel confident about yourself"_

He was on twitter, looking at the tweets addressed to me. Reading on, I found out he was right when he got mad.

"_I swear to god, that if that sick asshole touches my child, I will hunt him down and murder him and his pedo friends"_

"_It was all over TV yesterday. Maybe they are right. Maybe that sweet guy has turned into a beast."_

"_I mean, look at the photos of him and the kids at the meet and greet. He seems ready to eat them up. How hadn't I noticed it?"_

"_I have started to lose my faith in the band. I don't think I can be a proud rusher with all those things happening. :("_

"_Sorry Kendall, but I am rooting for One Direction now. I don't want to be called a sick bastard like you are. Sorry, Bigman"_

I felt the urge to slam my phone down. I threw it on the table. I didn't care whether it would break or not. I couldn't even breathe right now. That rumor that had been spread had caused our haters and our rushers to hate us even more! I was right. Not even the trial could solve that.

I was big time screwed. Only if I disappeared from the face of the earth would this stop. All my dreams had vanished in a split second. Even if I left BTR, who would want to work with someone who had the reputation of harming a child?

I had to end this now. And there was only one way to.

* * *

**Logan's POV**

I was in the club with James, drinking our favorite drink. I felt guilty for leaving Kendall alone after that breakdown in front of me. What if he read the tweets? What if…

"_Shit!" _I thought. "I have to go!" I said to James. He didn't listen to me. He was too busy hitting on a hot lady. I ran to my car and drove frantically to Kendall's apartment.

I ran up the stairs as fast as I could, and stood in front of Kendall's door, out of breath. I rang the bell. He didn't open the door. I banged on it, and still no reply.

"Oh my god!" I said to myself. "What if he did something stupid?" At that point, I realized I had a key of his apartment in my pocket. I quickly found it, and opened the door, running into his house. He wasn't in the living room, or the kitchen. He wasn't in his bedroom either.

"Shit, he is in the bathroom" I thought as I banged on the bathroom door. He wouldn't reply. There was only one way to get in. I made a few steps behind, and ran on the door with all my force. The door broke open, as I ran inside.

What I saw made me wanna vomit. Kendall was sitting on the floor, only in his favorite jeans, his tank top tossed on the floor. There was a huge cut on his left arm, and a razor could be seen before it. Kendall was barely breathing, as blood stained his jeans.

"He cut himself" I whispered. "Too deep" as I ran to his side, and grabbed his shoulders. "Kendall, please speak to me!" I said, trying to hold back tears. "Sorry I wasn't perfect enough Logan, to all of you" he muttered. "Kendall, stay with me, please" I screamed, as tears were rolling down my face. He wouldn't reply.

"Kendall, Kendall". No response. It was official. He was dead. I noticed a letter on the sink.

_I am so sorry I did this, but I had no choice. I thought that it would be better for everyone to go on without me. Sorry._

_~Kendall_

"NO!" I screamed as I hugged him tightly, crying against his shoulders.

After a while, I called an ambulance, though I knew that our powerful, yet sensitive leader was dead.

My thoughts were confirmed by the doctor. I buried my face in my hands as James and Carlos hugged me. We were all sobbing.

Big Time Rush would never be the same without their leader.

* * *

"Here I am Kendall, standing before your grave. I refuse to accept that you are gone now. Your death was announced today, and we received thousands of responses, apologies and sympathies from rushers.

God, it was awful how some of them that had abandoned you were now by our side! Never mind. Your family was devastated at your death. I can't understand it either, Kenny. How could you? I mean, I would be desperate as well, but I would never commit suicide just because of some stupid assholes.

Kendall, we all supported you. You shouldn't care about the stupid paparazzi and this crazy woman. Oh, by the way, she confessed that it was all a misunderstanding. You imagine how the public reacted, huh?

Anyways, I am gonna visit this place whenever I can. Because, I can never forget one of my most special friends." I sighed, as some tears started falling. I placed some flowers, and left.

At some point, I heard a noise behind me. For a moment, I thought I was hearing things, but I turned around anyway.

There, stood Kendall. He had the world's brightest smile on his face. He mouthed something, like: "You are not alone buddy". I grinned. Suddenly, I blinked, and he was gone.

However, I knew that Kendall would always be in my heart.

**Okay, this was WAY too sad! I am rating it T, just in case. However, if it should be M, tell me in your review! So, I got the idea of this story while listening to Miranda Lambert's "Over You". Go listen to it! It is amazing.**

**So, this story is basically a sadder version of Stop the Hate. I do not want to promote self-harm and suicide (cause I am against it) with this story, but I wanted to show what a stupid rumor can do to a sweet person like Kendall! **

**I know it is overdramatic, but such things do and can happen. Not just with celebrities, but with ordinary people. Once you notice someone doing that, stop them. Talk to them. Make them stop feeling useless. In the end, all they want is support.**

**Once again, this story can be considered a RPF, but it is not. I think that by avoiding surnames, I kept it within the rules.**

**In addition, do not believe that suicide is the solution to such problems. It is not. **

**REVIEW!  
**

**~Ana**


End file.
